Stadium
The Stadium (formerly known as the Soccer Pitch) was a sports field covered in artificial turf, and was the counterpart to the Ice Rink. Located near the Snow Forts, penguins were able to play soccer there, by running around, and kicking the soccer ball into nets. The Stadium was open only in the summer and autumn months of the Northern Hemisphere. The Snow and Sports catalog is also located here. Bordering the entire Stadium, there were bleachers for watching games. The field itself had two goal nets, with a scoreboard above the net on the west, and a balcony with medical supplies and an entrance to the School above the net on the east. Along the walls of the field, there were advertisements for various services in Club Penguin. Times active The following were the dates the Stadium was available until. History The Stadium was first added on August 22, 2008, during the Penguin Games, to coincide with the party being held in celebration of the real life 2008 World Cup, which featured soccer. When first opened, there were lights on the edges of the field. There was also a sign that read "PENGUIN STADIUM" above. On July 11, 2013, the sport booth was removed in place of a path to the School, a change that would later be brought to the Ice Rink as well. The field also received a graphical update. Renovation The Stadium was first renovated on May 27, 2010, when it came back for the year. While the field itself did not change, its surroundings did. The set of bleachers was moved to the sides of the field, along with announcer and snack stands, and a small sport booth, coinciding with the move of the Snow and Sports catalog. As part of this renovation, the name was changed from Soccer Pitch to Stadium, due to the sport of soccer being called "football" in some countries. The Stadium was renovated for the second time on June 19, 2014, along with the beginning of Penguin Cup. The entire Stadium was turned into a professional soccer stadium, with more bleachers, scoreboards for teams, and a larger overall field. Parties General *During Music Jams from 2009 until 2012, a rock music themed stage was located here, on top of the field. The bleachers were moved for watching the performance, cardboard cutouts of musical notes around the stage, which had speakers and a drum set. 2008 *During the Penguin Games, the Soccer Pitch made its debut. During this time, the left side of the stadium was for the red team, while the right side was for blue. There were banners and signs for the colors on their respective sides, and the bleachers were even colored red and blue. *During the Halloween Party 2008, there were pumpkin lights on the edges of the field. On the bleachers, there was a jack-o-lantern wearing facepaint. The advertisements on the walls were also changed to be Halloween themed. The Soccer ball was also colored orange. 2009 *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Soccer Pitch was decorated the same as the previous year. 2010 *During the Stadium Games, the Stadium was the only location decorated for the three month long event. There were three events hosted here. The first was Jackhammer Rivals, a circle divided into fourths, each with a team color. Players had to use a jackhammer on their color. The second was Target Champ, where two players threw snowballs at targets that popped up on a board. Puffles resulted in points lost, while other objects resulted in points gained. The third was the 100 Meter Waddle, where two players raced across a track with obstacles. Whichever team was winning would have their color be prominent on the decorations. *During The Great Storm of 2010, puddles formed here. However, this did not affect the Stadium Games. 2011 *During The Fair 2011, the Stadium was turned into a bumper car arena, and was filled with mud, with various obstacles that would pop up. There were also many banners and balloons hung up, with a variety of colors. The walls of the field were also multicolored. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Stadium turned into a battle arena with Fire Ninjas versus Water Ninjas. Players had to pick a side, and once they did, a curtain would go down on the opposite side. Then, players had to stand on an amulet on the ground, and throw snowballs into large jars. The element the player stood on determined which element the Fluffy the Fish statue would spit out at the end of the round. Once time was up, the Fluffy statues spat out either fire, water, or snow at each other, depending on which element was thrown in the most, and like Card-Jitsu rules, the elements against each other decided which team won. If both teams used the same element, the match would be decided on who had the higher number, which was decided by how many snowballs were thrown in. 2012 *During The Fair 2012, the Stadium was decorated the same as the previous year. *During Operation: Blackout, towards the end of the operation, the Stadium was frozen over, with snow piled up everywhere, and the field being covered in ice, making it function like the Ice Rink. The goals were also turned into small igloos. 2013 *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the Stadium was decorated the same as the previous Card-Jitsu party. However, instead of fire ninjas versus water ninjas, it was ninjas versus Snow Minions. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it turned into a water park. The perimeter was surrounded by rocky walls and palm trees, and there were slides made of wood crossing over, through the rock walls. At the bottom, there was a pool, and a lifeguard chair next to it, and a few piles of inner tubes. *During the Medieval Party 2013, the Stadium was transformed into a jousting arena, albeit much more detailed than previous Medieval Parties (which had the Ice Rink decorated). The center of the room was the jousting area, with bleachers on the south edge. On the left edge, there was a snack stand, and on the right edge, there was a smithy. On the north edge, there was a raised platform, where royalty could sit. On either side of the platform, there were small tents with water bottles. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the Stadium was replaced with a small neighborhood. There were multiple houses, and Trick Or Treat Pumpkins near each one. There were also sidewalks and fences in the center, between houses, and a swing set in the very center. Trick-or-Treat Igloos could also be accessed through a gate. 2014 *During the Penguin Prom, as well as prior to the Penguin Cup, there was various fitness equipment strewn about, including a treadmill and weights. There was also a scoreboard on the left edge that was turned off, in preparation for the Cup. For the prom, there was a purple carpet leading to the School. *During the Penguin Cup, the Stadium was renovated to how it looks today. During the party, the walls around the bleachers were higher, and the entrance to the School was then a way to view soccer igloos. *During the Turbo Race 3000, the Stadium was the only location decorated. There was a small racetrack, with winding curves, in the center of the room. There was a large sign over the room with speakers, as well as two tables, with free Go-Karter Helmets and Go-Karter Suits. Also, during the event, the old bleacher design and announcer stand returned temporarily. *During the Halloween Party 2014, the Stadium was decorated the same as the previous year, except without Trick Or Treat Pumpkins. 2015 *During the Fashion Festival, the Stadium was transformed into a pool area. On the poolside, there was a carpet with large baskets of flowers adjoining it, and deck chairs with tables. Within the pool, there was a large fountain with a slide behind it, and a snack stand with floating chairs. Trivia *During the Penguin Games, there was an air ship that had "GOOD DAY" written on the side (a parody of Goodyear). It was removed after the party ended. Gallery Graphical designs Soccer Pitch.png|August 22, 2008 – November 27, 2009 Stadium 2010.png|May 27, 2010 – July 11, 2013 Stadium 2013.png|July 11, 2013 – June 19, 2014; May 19 – September 28, 2016 Stadium 2014.png|June 19, 2014 – September 30, 2015 Parties 2008 Penguin Games Soccer Pitch.png|Penguin Games Halloween Party 2008 Soccer Pitch.png|Halloween Party 2008 2009 Music Jam 2009 construction Soccer Pitch.png|Music Jam 2009 construction Music Jam 2009 Soccer Pitch.png|Music Jam 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Soccer Pitch.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Soccer Pitch.png|Halloween Party 2009 2010 Music Jam 2010 Stadium.png|Music Jam 2010 Stadium Games Stadium.png|Stadium Games Halloween Party 2010 Stadium.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Stadium.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Stadium.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Holiday Party 2010 Stadium.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Music Jam 2011 Stadium.png|Music Jam 2011 The Fair 2011 Stadium.png|The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Stadium.png|Halloween Party 2011 Card-Jitsu Party 2011 construction Stadium.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 construction Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Stadium.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Stadium.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam The Fair 2011 Stadium.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2011 Stadium.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Stadium.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Stadium phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Stadium phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Stadium phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Stadium.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Stadium.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Medieval Party 2013 Stadium.png|Medieval Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 Stadium.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Stadium.png|During Operation: Puffle 2014 Penguin Cup construction Stadium.png|Penguin Cup construction (also during Penguin Prom) Penguin Cup Stadium.png|Penguin Cup Turbo Race 3000 Stadium.png|Turbo Race 3000 Halloween Party 2014 Stadium.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 Fashion Festival Stadium.png|Fashion Festival 2016 Zootopia Party Stadium.png|Zootopia Party Map icons StadiumMapIcon2008.png|The Stadium as seen in the map (November 2008 – June 2011) HalloweenParty2010StadiumMapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Halloween Party 2010 PenguinCupStadiumMapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Penguin Cup StadiumHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Halloween Party 2014 Names in other languages SWF *Stadium/Ice Rink *Music Geographic location Category:Places Category:2008 Category:Renovated Rooms